A Vacation To Remember
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: the last thing he wanted to do was go there. the first thing he wants to do now is stay : SORAKAIRI
1. To Twilight Town

_A Vacation To Remember_

_Before we start I just have to say a few things._

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

_I do NOT own Abercrombie & Fitch_

_I do not own the marketplace or any of the stores in it.(duh)_

_This story might have some rather short chapters so please do not hold it against me when if one of them is really short. _

_Now onto the story!_

**-----**

**To Twilight Town**

-----

"Tell me again why we're taking a trip to Twilight Town." Sora moaned. He didn't want to go on the trip with his mom and dad to a place that he had never even heard of before when he had a perfect home like Destiny Islands to stay at.

"Because your father wants to sweetie, besides it's supposed to have great shopping."

"Oh and you know how much I love to shop." Sora said sarcastically.

"Sora, sweetie, don't ruin the trip by being all grumpy. We made sure to buy first class tickets in the gummie ship just so you would be comfortable. Now please!" His mother more ordered than asked.

"Fine, but only for you two." He said, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Thankyou Sora." She said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"One thing though, you can't do that to me on the trip."

"Ok fine, as long as you don't complain. Now hurry up and get your bags, dad's been waiting in the car."

Sora absolutely hated traveling. Why? Not even he knew. It's not that he got motion sickness or anything, he just hated leaving home. The place where he fit in, belonged, had friends, and lived.

After giving a low moan, he grabbed his bags and headed out to the car, this was going to be a long trip.

-----

"Come on Olette, there has to be some place we can shop at." Kairi said, dragging her friend by the arm.

"We've been through every shop in Twilight Town a bijillion times." Olette groaned. She and Kairi had lived in Twilight Town for their whole lives, meaning they had been in every shop to many times to count.

"Oh well, the stores must have something new in them. Oh lets go here!" Kairi pulled Olette into a clothing store that she hadn't seen before, "See I told you, they must have just opened up. We've never been to this place."

"Abercrombie & Fitch, it sounds like a nice store…."

"Ok then, what are we waiting for!" Kairi giggled, Olette and her always had a great time when they went shopping, no matter how many times Olette moaned and groaned. They both loved going through the market place, after all, it was only open on Saturdays and Sundays. Some of the stores stayed open all the time but over all, most of the stands and some stores would close until next weekend.

-----

_This place isn't too bad…_Sora told himself, if he had said it out loud his parents would nag him unmercifully. _I just hope it has some good clothing stores._

"Sora, sweetie, over this way!" his mother bellowed at him. He quickly snapped out of his train of thought and headed towards the direction of his mother.

"Rule number two, don't call me sweetie." He mumbled just loud enough for his mom to hear.

"Just ruin all the fun why don't ya." His mother joked, her son was always grumpy on trips.

"Whatever." Sora quickly got into the taxi that would be taking them to their hotel. Of course, since his parents spoiled him rotten, it was the best hotel in the city so that Sora would be 'comfortable' during his stay in Twilight Town.

-----

"This is it." Sora's dad said aloud to the family. He placed the key card into the door and opened it up. Inside was absolutely the most beautiful suit any of them had ever seen. All the door handles were covered in gold and silver leaf, the beds were made of the finest material, the whole thing was just a masterpiece.

"I might actually enjoy this stay after all." Sora said, plopping down onto one of the beds.

"Well I hope you do. You won't be spending to much time with us though. In fact….." Sora's mom said looking down at her watch, "Your father and I should be leaving right now. Go explore the town a bit. Just don't buy anything to touristy that you'll never use." She placed two $100 bills and a room key card on the stand next to Sora.

"We'll be back later, have a fun time." Sora's mom directed towards her son. They both quickly rushed out to their scheduled destination.

Once they left Sora took a look around the room, "Might as well leave, I've got $200's to blow." He stood up, stretching out all his limbs and headed out of the room towards a shopping area.

-----

"Aw, Kairi those pants fit you perfect!" Olette said, admiring the outfit her friend had picked out. Over all, it was quite a cute outfit. Consisting of tight jeans, a graphic t-shirt saying 'Abercrombie Babe', a big brown belt, and some dangly earrings.

"Oh so only the pants look good huh!" Kairi joked. She knew that Olette always loved what she picked out. She quickly stepped into the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes.

"Ok your turn to try on your outfit so I can judge it." Kairi said, pushing her friend into the open dressing room. "Now hurry up! I want to get this outfit on!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. You need to be patient my friend." A small laugh came from behind the dressing room doors. "Ah!" Olette yelled, a small bang could be heard against the wall followed by laughter, "I think these pants might be to tight."

"Well let me see so I can judge them."

"Hold on let me get on my belt. Ok all done!" Olette stepped out of the dressing room to reveal an outfit similar to Kairi's only with darker jeans, silver hoop earrings, and a blue polo shirt.

"You look absolutely amazing my friend! Those pants are def. not to tight."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, I'm gonna go ahead and by my clothes so I can wear them! So hurry up and get changed." Kairi swiveled around and headed towards the cash register.

"That will be a total of $160." The lady behind the cash register told her.

"160? I guess it will be fine." She quickly rummaged through her purse looking for the appropriate cash. "Here ya go." She slid the money across the counter towards the lady.

"Ok, have a nice day. Thankyou for shopping here."

"You're very welcome." Kairi said, heading back over the dressing rooms.

As soon as she walked over, Olette was heading out, "I'll be done in a moment. You won't have to wait to long." She said as she headed over to the cash register.

"Ok fine, I see how it is. Make me wait." Kairi said as she stepped into the dressing room. _These pants aren't to tight on me are they? Not like I have to worry, not like I'm trying to look good for anyone. Not anyone to really look good for now that I think about it. Oh well, maybe one day I can move to a place where there are actually some hot guys. Oh I guess they're not to tight…You look fine Kairi._

Kairi stepped out of the dressing room, a saddened expression on her face. _Why can't I be happy with the local guys. They aren't all ugly. _Kairi quickly snapped back into the real world when she saw Olette still at the counter, "Olette! Hurry up!" Kairi whined, she wasn't a very patient person.

"I'm going, I'm going." Olette muttered as she went to change into her clothes, "I'll try not to take to long this time."

-----

_Well this place isn't totally terrible, they have an Abercrombie & Fitch._ Sora told himself as he stepped into the store. Not many places he had vacationed to had nice stores or stores worth going into. Most of them were touristy places with items that you would never use for anything, let alone be caught dead wearing.

He quickly skimmed through the racks of young men's clothing, most of it he already owned. He continued to walk through the store, skimming over the racks and racks of shirts and shorts. After grabbing a pair of shorts that he liked, he headed over to the dressing room.

_Who's that girl? _He asked himself as he walked by a auburn haired girl on his way to the dressing room. All he could see was the back of her head because she was turned around facing the girl's side of the dressing rooms. _She looks like she would be pretty…probably not though. _ He quickly headed into the dressing room to try on his shorts.

_These aren't too bad, they look like the ones I already have in Khaki but white looks good on me. _He viewed himself in one of the big glass mirrors in the dressing rooms. After viewing them for a few more moments, he finally changed back into his other pair.

-----

"Olette!" Kairi yelled at the closed dressing room. What was taking her friend so long?

"It's the pants! Since they're so tight they're kind of hard to get on."

"Well hurry up! I want to go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Trying!"

"Ok I'll go look at perfumes or something." She muttered heading over towards a table set up by the cash register.

"Is this all?" The lady at the cash register asked.

"Yeah I think so, I already have half the clothes in here."

"Oh, well your total is $80s"

"That's it?" Sora was quite surprised by the low amount of money. He quickly pulled out a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to the lady behind the counter.

"You change is $20's, Thankyou for shopping here."

Sora grabbed the bag and quickly turned around, not realizing that a person had been standing next to him. Before he could stop himself, he had already banged into the person.

"I'm so sorry!" Sora said, helping the girl stand up. _It's the girl I saw earlier, now's my chance to see if she's pretty._

"It's ok, next time just….." Kairi was about to say something rude but she stopped when she saw who had bumped into her, definitely not someone who she had seen before. He was way to good looking to be from around here, _What am I saying? I don't even know the guy, I don't like him. Do I?_

_She's beautiful…_Sora said, still holding the girl in his arms, _Wow! Look at her eyes, and her face, and her hair! She's just…_ He finally realized he had been staring and looked away, had she been staring too? A slight pink blush came to his tanned face. "Oh…" he said, letting go of her, he forgot to let go of her once she stood up.

"It's ok, I was my fault really." She said, looking towards the ground, a slight blush visible on her face. _Was he staring at me? I swore he was, of course I was staring at him too. Hopefully he didn't notice…_

"Hey Kairi I'm…..oh." Olette stopped talking. She looked between the two, they were obviously having some kind of… moment.

"I'll be waiting outside." Olette said, taking glances between the two of them before she headed for the door.

"Your not leaving without me." Kairi directed towards her now departing friend. The moment was already ruined, there wasn't much she could do about it to get it back.

"No wait!" Sora said, grabbing onto the girl's arm. "At least let me make it up to you, knocking you down and all. Can I take you and your friend out to get something to eat?"

Olette stopped when she heard what the boy said, _This is Kairi's chance…_ "Of course you can. Besides me and Kairi are starving." She said while turning around to face the two, "Then we can take you for some Sea Salt Icecream."

"Sounds good to me, I'll pay for the Icecream too, don't worry about it." Sora said a wide grin on his face.

Kairi just stared at Olette in shock. Did her friend just tell him that it was ok to take the out? She couldn't believe it. Now she would probably do something stupid in front of the cute guy and look like a complete imbecile.

"How bout to the pizza place down the street? That's always been one of my faves." Olette more directed then asked.

"Sounds good to me." Sora replied, taking small glances towards Kairi, "If it's ok with…." Sora finally realized that he hadn't even caught the girl's name. "Um, I never got your name." he muttered, kind of embarrassed that he hadn't asked earlier.

"Kairi, and that's my friend Olette." Kairi said pointing towards the brunette. "And yours?"

"The name's Sora." He told her, "You from around here?"

"Yeah, we've lived here are whole lives."

"Oh, I'm from Destiny Islands." Sora looked at the girl's faces once he finished the comment, they seemed to be utterly amazed, of course it was considered one of the best places known to man kind. "Um… well… let's go get something to eat." He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh ok, I'll lead the way!" Olette said blissfully, as she walked towards the pizzeria down the road.

_Here's my chance…_Kairi said as her and Sora followed, _Don't screw it up Kairi, don't screw it up._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope that you enjoyed this! Reviews are greatly appreciated so please leave me some!_

_I know this chapter was a little cheesy but I promise the next one's will be better_


	2. The Pizzeria

_A Vacation to Remember_

_Glad everyone is enjoying the story so far _

_I'll try to update as soon as I can with all the chapters._

_Oh and I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC_

_WARNING: This Chapter will seem cheesy! But it had to be done for the next chapter_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Only Rose (you'll find out)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Pizzeria**

"So is your friend always so…hyper?" Sora asked Kairi as they headed towards the pizza place. He didn't want to sound rude but Kairi's friend seemed a tad bit pushy to him. No, not pushy, just different. Not many people would just automatically agree to go out with some random guy they met in a clothing store to go out and eat.

"Well she gets that way sometimes. Usually she's doesn't act like this." Kairi watched as her friend in front of her continued to stay a good distance in front of her. Oh how Olette could be when she was trying to hook Kairi up with someone. "Olette can be energetic sometimes but she's not even close to the hyperness of Selphie."

"Oh." Sora managed to mutter. _Where have I heard that name before? I swear I used to no someone named…_

"We're here!" Olette said pushing a wide glass door open to an old brick building. "This place's pizza is the best, you'll be sure to like it Sora."

"Sora? Oh you find some better guy to replace me already Olette?" a blonde guy in a large booth joked. Sora looked at the guy, he seemed to be around their age, must be dating Olette or something.

"Oh no he's not for me. This is gonna be Kairi's….." Olette was soon cut off when Kairi pulled Olette up to the pizza counter.

"You can sit down with Hayner, Sora. I'm pretty sure he doesn't bite too hard. Selphie and I will pick out a pizza." Kairi said, rather angered about the comment her friend almost made.

"Um….ok…sure." Sora said, sliding into the big booth. Hayner just continued to look at him and then back towards Kairi.

"So did you just move here?" Hayner questioned him.

"No, I'm on vacation from Destiny Islands."

"Oh really?" Hayner said, leaning back so that his feet propped up on the chair in front of him. "Selphie used to live in Destiny Islands. She moved here when she was about seven."

"I knew I had heard that name somewhere…." Sora muttered. _Selphie…were we friends? We must have been or something, I wouldn't remember her name if we weren't. But then again, I don't remember her………_

"Wonder what the girls are talking about over there." Hayner said, turning around. "It sure isn't about pizza."

-----

"Ow, what was that for!" Olette said, rubbing her arm where a red hand-print was now placed.

"I'd like it if you stopped trying to play match-maker Olette! I can find guys on my own!" Kairi said in the loudest voice she could possibly use without the guys hearing.

"Oh yeah I see that. You've had how many boyfriends while you've lived here? Oh wait, I forgot you haven't had any! Now a guy who's cute, you can so tell he likes you, and he's a gentleman has come along and you're denying him!"

"You really think he likes me?"

"Yeah! Didn't you see his blush when he realized he was staring at you?"

"He was staring at me?"

"Yeah, hopefully he didn't see your blush….."

"I did not blush."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"See your in denial! Just admit you like him!" Olette said a smirk crossing her face. "You really do like him I can tell."

"Can I help you girls?" A lady behind the counter finally decided to but into the conversation and ask.

"The usual." Kairi simply stated. Everyone that worked at the pizzeria knew that her and all her friends always got extra cheese, it was like a law for them. "No I don't like him, I can't like him. He's on vacation remember?"

"He might have email."

"Olette it's not the same."

-----

"Dang it they aren't talking loud enough." Hayner complained. Him and Sora had been trying to listen in on the conversation and all they caught was **_He might have email _**which didn't help out much.

"Who do you think they're talking about?" Sora said, putting his arms behind his head so that his elbows stuck out.

"You of course." Hayner stated like Sora had asked the stupidest question known to man kind.

"Me? Why would they be talking about me?"

"Because Kairi probably likes you and Olette is probably trying to play hook-up again. Kairi is probably disagreeing and they're arguing over whether or not Kairi likes you."

"You know them well."

"Too well for my own good. Known them both my whole lives."

"Oh… so are you and Olette dating?"

"What? Well um…" a dark red blush came to Hayner's face. "Well uh…um…."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Wasn't that the last day of school?"

"Yeah, that's the day I admitted I liked her." The blush slowly faded away from Hayner's cheeks, "So you've got a girlfriend at home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Haven't found her yet."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah….." Sora said, kind of confused by the question.

"Well she's standing right in front of you."

"I don't like…."

"Pizza!" Olette shouted as she sat the big cardboard box on the table. "Hope you enjoy it Sora." She opened up the box to reveal a pizza with the most cheese a pizza could hold. There was cheese oozing all throughout the box and covering most of the crust.

"It looks good!" Sora exclaimed, overwhelmed by the cheesiness of it all.

They all grabbed a plate and placed a few slices onto it, trying to find the biggest pieces for themselves.

"So is this like a double date?" Hayner asked, a small smirk clearly visible.

"Yeah, you could put it that way." Olette said, eyeing the expressions the two across the booth had, which was quite a site to see. Both of their cheeks were cherry red, and they were both looking down towards their plates.

"Aw look Hayner, they're embarrassed." Olette cooed. Kairi's head shot up at the statement, oh how Olette was going to pay sooner or later.

"We're not dating." Kairi stated.

"I just offered to buy them lunch since I knocked Kairi down." Sora added, he couldn't believe Hayner had said that, he barely even knew the guy.

_Goodness, Hayner is just as bad as his girlfriend when it comes to this stuff. He knew they weren't dating. I hate it when they try to play match-maker. _She rolled her eyes in frustration and then returned her attention to the group. "Whatever." She muttered, a slight pink blush still tinted her face.

"Well I'm still going to consider it a double date when I tell Roxas about it." Hayner said his smile slowly getting wider.

"Aw, it could've been a triple date if they had come too. Wouldn't that have been cute? We'll have to go to the movies or something tomorrow." Olette said, starting to slowly push her limits.

"Yeah that would be great! A scary movie too, wouldn't that be nice Sora?"

"Hayner…." Kairi growled, now they were taking it to far.

"Oh, good so you agree! I'll call Namine now!" Olette pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Olette!" Kairi said, crossing the table in attempt to get the phone.

**Hello… Olette?** A sweet voice from across the phone said

"Hold on one second, Kairi's trying to ruin our double date." Olette covered up the speaker to the phone and started talking, "Kairi, don't be rude. Pay attention to Sora and let me continue my conversation on the phone."

**Olette….**

"Is Roxas over?"

**How did you know?**

"Lucky guess." She stated sarcastically, "You two head over to the pizzeria you have to meet someone."

**Be there in a moment.**

Olette hit a big red phone button and placed the phone in a small purse that was located at her side.

Kairi crossed her arms and put a childish pouty look on her face. "Maybe I should just head home." She slowly started standing up and looked over the group. Truthfully, she wanted to stay there with Sora but Hayner and Olette were annoying her like crazy.

"No don't go!" Sora said, pulling Kairi back. She fell backwards, her hand in his and her head on his chest looking up at him. They stayed there for a while, just staring at each other. _Wow his eyes…_

"We're here!" said the same sweet voice that was on the phone earlier. Her eyes opened up wide as she looked towards Sora and Kairi, "Did I miss something?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kairi quickly stated, sitting up straight.

"It's ok it was my fault really." Sora replied. _Wow I'm really gonna screw this up…_

"Introduction please?" A male voice came. _That must be Roxas._ Sora said, turning his head to meet the two new people. As soon as he looked at Roxas he froze, and Roxas the same for him. _We look exactly alike. That is freaky._

"That is Sora." Hayner said, acknowledging the kid that sat in front of him.

"I'm Namine and this is Roxas." Namine said cheerfully. "So did you need us for something?" She questioned, pulling up a chair to the booth.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go on a triple date with us to the movies tomorrow."

"They're dating?" Roxas asked confused. _Kairi? Dating? Never._

"No we're not." Kairi said a hint of anger in her voice. "He's just visiting from Destiny Islands for a little while."

"Isn't that where Selphie came from?" Namine directed towards Olette. Out of all people, Olette knew Selphie the best. No one in the group truly knew much about Selphie. They all just shared a common knowledge that she was hyper, loved candy, loved to shop, and came from Destiny Islands. The only one who knew about her past was Olette.

"Yeah, she moved here when she was around seven I think." Olette said softly. _Think of something to change the subject Olette…_

"So how bout the triple date then? Is it settled?"

"Roxas and I can go right Roxas." Namine said, sticking and elbow into his stomach.

"I would've said yes even if you hadn't elbowed me!" he whined, rubbing his stomach from where her elbow had impacted.

"Olette and I can go, we both already know that." Hayner spoke for the couple.

"Well what if Sora's family has plans for tomorrow?" Kairi pleaded. How could they all be doing this to her? Sure, she hadn't had a boyfriend her whole life but neither had Selphie. Olette always said that Selphie had a reason why but still, they couldn't do this to her…. Could they?

"Actually, I'm gonna probably be sitting in the hotel this whole trip." Sora muttered. He really didn't want to go on a 'triple date' either but in a way he wanted to.

"Then it's settled!" Namine said, looking over the group. "We'll meet up at the movies at 12am." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except Kairi and Sora who just kept on glancing over at one another.

"We better go Namine." Roxas said, slightly tugging on Namine's hand.

"Already?" Namine whined, "Ok, bye everybody! To bad we didn't get to eat." She said waving as she left The Pizzeria.

"I think I'm gonna go too." Hayner said, standing up from the booth. "I'll see you tomorrow." He strolled out of the building towards the direction of his home _Tomorrow is gonna be great!_ He spoke softly to himself.

"So how bout some of that Sea Salt Icecream you girls mentioned earlier?" Sora suggested after they had been sitting in silence for a moment.

"Sounds great!" Kairi said, smiling towards Sora. _He really is a sweet guy. At least he's not trying to rush things like everyone else is. Wait, what am I saying? I don't even know if the guy likes me. He's probably just trying to be nice or something._

"Kairi, are you ok?" Sora whispered. She seemed to just have slipped.

"Oh I'm fine." She said, quickly standing up from the booth.

"I think I'm going to head home. I'm kind of getting tired." Olette said, releasing a long yawn.

"Oh come on, I was supposed to buy you two some Sea Salt Icecream." Sora complained.

"Well just buy Kairi some." Olette said smiling. "I shall be off, bye you two." She quickly waved and rushed out of The Pizzeria.

"Well do you still want some?" Sora asked, kind of disappointed that no one wanted get some with him. "I've never had it before."

"Never!" Kairi exclaimed, quite surprised by the comment.

"They don't sell it on Destiny Islands…"

"Well then I'll definitely come with you, come on lets go." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the store.

A slight blush came to Sora's face. _Did she really just grab my hand…Oh well, I'm not going to complain. Probably just trying to be friendly………_

-----

"Here we are!" Kairi said, stopping in front of a stand. As she stood there, she finally realized that she had been holding Sora's hand. _Oh gosh, he probably think I'm trying to make a move on him. Should I let go? No, I'll wait a little longer…_

"How may I help you?" Asked a brunette lady at the counter, "Oh Kairi, who is this? See you finally have a boyfriend."

_Crap…Maybe that was a little to long. _Kairi quickly let go of Sora's hand. "Sora isn't my boyfriend. He was on vacation and he never had Sea Salt Icecream before…"

"Excuses, excuses." The lady said sighing. "Well Sora, I'm Aerith. Since you're here, I'm guessing your going to want some Sea Salt Icecream, correct?"

Sora nodded his head in agreement. "And one for Kairi." He added.

"Ok just hold on one moment." Aerith said, spinning around with her back to the group. In a few seconds, she was facing them once again with two blue colored icecreams in her hands. "That will be 20 dollars." She said, handing the Sea Salt Icecream to them.

Sora quickly dug through his pockets, "Here you go." He said, placing the money on the stand counter. After a few exchanges of words between Aerith and Kairi they headed away from the stand.

"So you want to eat on that bench over there?" Kairi questioned.

"Sure." Sora said, surveying the blue icecream. They both headed over to a small two person wooden bench and sat down. Kairi quickly began eating the icecream while Sora continued to survey it.

"You know how to eat icecream don't you?" She asked, confused by how he was reacting to the icecream.

"Yeah I do. I'm just not sure how I'm going to react to Sea Salt Icecream." After staring at it for a little while longer, he finally took a taste of it. A surprised look came across his face but then quickly turned into a look of pleasure. "This is good." He said, rather pleased with the flavor.

"Yes, it's rather unique." Kairi continued to lick/nibble/eat/bite her icecream till soon it was just the stick left. "You eat slow." She said playfully as she watched Sora eat.

"I'm almost done. Be patient my friend." He smiled, taking the last few bites of his icecream.

"Did you like it?" Kairi asked. She couldn't tell what the look on his face meant.

"Yeah it was good." Sora looked towards Kairi and then quickly up towards the sky.

Kairi soon followed his lead and turned her head up to the darkening area above them.

"I better go." She whispered.

"Yeah, I probably should too." He softly stated. His head finally looked back down towards Kairi who was still looking up at the stars, _She's beautiful, but…_ Sora quickly looked away from her, he couldn't like her. "We should go." He stated, standing up quickly from the bench.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said softly, standing up from the bench, "Bye Sora."

"Bye Kairi." He whispered as she headed off. He quickly turned around and headed to the hotel, tomorrow would be great.

-----

Kairi slowly started walking away, the walk to her house wasn't a short one. She turned around to see if Sora still stood there but he had already disappeared. After standing there, hoping that he might return, Kairi turned back around and started heading home.

In a few moments, a dripping sound could be heard coming from the clouds. "Great just what I need, rain." She said aloud looking up towards the sky. A crack of lightning went across the sky followed by a loud roll of thunder. "I better hurry." Kairi said, quickening her pace towards her house.

Soon the rain was pouring down, drenching Kairi completely. "I hate the rain." She muttered as she continued on at a quickening pace.

_FLASHBACK_

_The rain was pouring down in Twilight Town on a large metal roof. Kairi's door slowly creaked open…_

"_Kairi, are you awake?" said a small sweet voice from the crack of the door._

"_Yeah sweetie, you can come in." Kairi said, sitting up in her large bed._

_A little girl with bright pink hair and large olive green eyes entered the room, a scared look across her face._

"_Sis..sy, I don't like the l…li…lightning and th..thunder." She said softly, hHer little voice quivering from fright. "C..can I st..stay with you t..tonight?"_

"_Of course you can Rose, come here." Kairi scooted over and patted the spot on the bed beside her, "Sissy will protect you don't worry."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I didn't protect you Rose." Kairi whispered, staring up at the sky. The rain now drenched her small figure and her hair became soaked. "I didn't…."

Kairi finally realized that she had drifted and snapped back into reality. For some reason, the rain always reminded Kairi of her little sister. Her sister had hated the thunder and lightning. The loud sound and quick light it gave had scared the little girl.

Kairi finally reached her house, her hair drenched beyond belief.

"What took you so long sweetie?" Said a mother's voice as Kairi walked in.

"It started to rain." She said simply. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Night Mom." She headed up the stairs to her bedroom, letting the door slowly creak open to reveal her big bed. _Let the past go, tomorrow is going to be great._ She whispered, slipping into her pajamas. _Go to sleep Kairi, you need your beauty rest._ With a click, the lamp next to her bed was off and in a minutes, Kairi was fast asleep.

**-----**

_**I hope you liked the chapter. Remember: reviews are appreciated. I know this chapter was pretty cheesy but I wanted Sora to meet most of them quickly. Oh and about Rose, well I'm not going to tell you much about her yet but little things will appear through-out the story as it continues along. suspense music plays**_


	3. Triple Date

_A Vacation To Remember_

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_I hope I'm able to keep up the good work _

_I don't want to disappoint you people_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

_Claimer- I do own Rose_

_-----_

**Triple Date**

-----

"Get up!" a boy said, shaking Kairi rapidly.

"Ten more minutes." Kairi complained, pulling the covers over her head, she could sleep through the whole day if she was aloud to.

"You're gonna be late for your date!" The boy pulled the covers off of Kairi, "Now up!"

"It's not a date." She mumbled, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "We're just friends." Her eyes slowly opened to look at her brother who seemed to just be staring at her. "What?" She grumped, she hated mornings.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked, concerned with how his sister looked. Sure, she hated morning but she usually wasn't grumpy, just tired.

"Yeah I did fine." She said, lightly bowing her head to look at the ground, "Oh, and Thankyou yesterday. You know for not telling Sora that…."

"I understand. He would've freaked. Now get up your going to be late."

"You're going to be late too."

"Well I'm dropping you off early."

"What?"

"So that he…"

"Oh I get it." Kairi said, slowly standing up from the bed. "Now leave so I can get changed." She stretched to her limbs and let out a deep yawn and then made a small gesture to the door.

"You have an hour and thirty minutes." He said, shutting the bright white door as he left.

"Ok, whatever." She muttered, walking over to her large closet. "Now what shall I wear…" She looked through the closet trying to find something simple that still looked good. "Jeans, shorts, skirts, capris…. well it is warm outside, I think I'll stick with capris." She quickly pulled a pair of distressed capris off a hanger and continued to look for a shirt.

A small knock could be heard on Kairi's bedroom door. "Come in if you're a girl!" She yelled, through the closet doors. "It's Namine." Namine said, before opening the door. "Are you ready yet?"

"I'm trying to pick out a shirt." Kairi said, skimming over all the shirts she had. "I don't know which one I should wear."

"It's not like your trying to impress anyone or anything, just pick one." Namine said, a small grin upon her face. "After all, you don't like Sora."

"Well.. uh… I can still look nice for…um…. Roxas! I wouldn't want to embarrass him or anything."

"Oh please, he's your brother for Christ's sake." Namine said, plopping down on Kairi's bed.

"Sora doesn't know that." Kairi pointed out.

"Your terrible at making excuses, you know that?"

"Yes I know."

"Well hurry up, I want to leave, I've been ready for the past half-an-hour."

"Ok, I'll just wear this." Kairi pulled down a white undershirt and a plain brown v-neck T. After quickly changing, Kairi finally left the closet into her bedroom.

"Aw." Namine cooed, "Sora will love you."

"Shut up, he doesn't like me ok."

"Sure… now go do your make-up. I'll wait for you in here." Namine urged, "I want to leave."

"It'll only be a second." Kairi said, heading into the bathroom. She quickly brushed on some brown eye shadow, clear lipgloss, a tad bit of bronzer, and mascara. After brushing the knots out of her hair and checking to see how she looked, she finally headed back to the room.

"Ok I'm ready." Kairi said, grabbing a light brown hand bag and throwing her cell-phone into it.

"Just when I was getting comfortable." Namine said, standing up from the bed. "Roxas and I are going to drop you off and then in about five minutes we'll come back. Since…"

"Yes, I know." Kairi said, rolling her eyes. "Now come on."

They both headed down stairs to the Living Room to get Roxas, who had fallen asleep waiting on the couch, and then to the garage.

-----

"I call shotgun!" Namine exclaimed. Hopping into the passenger seat of the pitch black Lancer (A/N- Ok Lancer's are my favorite car, even though they aren't the best looking I still think they're cool  )

"Joy, I get the back." Kairi said sarcastically. She knew she obviously wasn't going to be driving if they were dropping her off.

"That or the roof." Roxas glanced up towards the top of the car, "We could strap you…"

"I'll pass." Kairi said, slamming the back door to the vehicle. "At least the back as cushions."

Namine let out a concealed giggle and Roxas a slight chuckle, oh how Kairi could be sometimes.

-----

"We'll be back in a little while." Namine waved as her and Roxas drove off.

"What to do for five minutes…." Kairi whispered, swiveling around to see the movie theatre.

It wasn't a bad theatre for being in a town, in fact, it was rather large. It was two stories high and sided with some dark brown paneling. The only windows were located in front on the first story, the only area that didn't have a theatre. The whole second story and the back of the first story were where the theatres were located, about a total of seven in all. In the front where there weren't any theatres, was the snack bar, some arcade games, and the ticket booth.

"I'll just play a few games or something." Kairi said, pushing open the big glass doors and heading over to small arcade area towards the side. She pulled down this yellow thing that went over your eyes, it was rather large and covered her whole face. In the game you had to shoot down enemy helicopters/cars/people/etc.

"Level 13, last life." The game informed her. Surprisingly, she was actually rather good at this game. "Ok I have to be cautious and not get…"

"Hey Kairi!" A voice from behind her whispered in her ear.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP- have been annihilated, gave over."

Kairi's face turned red hot as she turned around to face the kid who messed her up, "Why you little… oh… hi Sora." Her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment, had he really seen her playing?

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to mess you up. You're pretty good at that you know."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Her cheeks slowly getting darker in color, "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here a few moments ago, about 30 seconds tops." He leaned against a worn down pin-ball machine. "Where is everyone?"

As if on cue, Namine and Roxas walked through the big glass doors holding hands. "There you are Kairi! We were looking out side for you!" Namine acted as if she hadn't seen Kairi five minutes ago, and she was rather good at it too.

"There's your answer." Kairi giggled, "Now we just have to wait for Olette and Hayner."

"Oh, they're hear, Olette just left something in the car." Roxas reassured her. Kairi slowly whispered the words 'thank' and 'you' towards her brother. He just gave her a wink in return.

"Here we are!" Olette said, bursting through the glass doors. People started rolling their eyes and laughing, a few occasional stares

"Olette…" Hayner said, nudging Olette slightly, "You're starting to become like Selphie."

"I'm guessing that wasn't a compliment." Olette giggled, sticking out her tongue, "I'm mad at you!"

"Oh come on, let's go, your acting like little children." Roxas said, rolling his eyes, "The movies going to be starting soon.

They all went in line and bought their tickets for 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'. Roxas bought everyone some drinks and some candy and they headed off to the theatre.

They all sat down in the order they had come in, or at least Olette "suggested" they did. It ended up being, Hayner-Olette-Kairi-Sora-Roxas-Namine.

The movie soon started and many chants and cheers could be heard from the roaring crowd, many people were excited to see the movie.

"Oh great, we'll have to listen to a bunch of pirate crazy lunatics the whole movie." Kairi complained

"Shhhh!" a random person in the theatre instructed her as the movie began to play.

The beginning of the movie was rather strange, it was showing people in cages, and then it happened….

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi squealed, grabbing onto Sora's arm with one hand and squeezing his hand with the other. "That was so disgusting!"

"What you mean you didn't enjoy the guy getting…"

"No!" She retorted before Sora could even finish what he was saying. She knew he was saying it sarcastically but she didn't need a rendition of the event that had just occurred during the movie.

Her hand slowly began to release its tight grip but it still remained in Sora's hand. Either, neither one of them were objecting to the position, or they were too caught up in the movie to object. Kairi placed her head on his shoulder, her eyes lazily going shut; she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before so she was rather tired.

A soft 'click' sound could faintly be heard from Olette's cell phone camera, luckily the only one who heard it was Hayner.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, looking down towards the picture on her camera.

"We caught them." Olette grinned, oh how Kairi was going to flip.

-----

"So how did everyone enjoy the movie?" Roxas questioned the group as they left the building.

"I hated the ending." Namine said coldly, "I mean, I can't believe Elizabeth, she is such a skank."

"Oh come on, she only did that to get Jack hand-cuffed on the ship." Hayner pleaded, "Will you ever let that go?"

"Hey Roxas, can you give me a ride home, it's quite a far walk." Kairi asked, deciding to change the subject.

"No problem." He replied casually, "I'm taking Namine home too if that's alright."

"Yeah it'll be fine. What about you Sora?"

"The hotel is down the road, I can walk." He shrugged, he didn't mind walking at all; it kind of gave him some time alone.

"Before you leave Kairi, I have to show you something." Olette said a mischievous grin across her face.

"I'll be right there Namine!" Kairi shouted towards the couple that was waiting in the car.

"It won't be long." Olette quickly got out her cell and started searching threw some pictures. "Here it is."

Kairi looked wide-eyed at the picture; it was the one that Olette had taken early on in the movie. Kairi's cheeks turned a bright cherry red, had she really done that?

"So you really do like Sora. Well, tell Sora tomorrow you like him, or else….."

"Or else what?"

"Well you didn't give me a chance to finish."

"Well then tell me!"

"Or else I'll show the picture to Roxas, g'night." Olette quickly scurrying off to a big black S.U.V., Hayner was obviously going to take her home.

"What makes her think he'll care?" Kairi lowered her face to the ground and headed towards the car.

"What's the matter Kai?" Namine asked as Kairi got into the front seat of the car.

"Nothing just tired." Kairi lied. What had gotten into Olette lately?

-----

Sora continued to walk, thinking about what had happened at the movies. So many thoughts, so many questions, rushing through his head all at once. He had enjoyed that night so much, of course, it would've been better with just Kairi. _What is up with her and Roxas, they seem pretty close…I think I might be missing something…_

Sora suddenly stopped, there was someone else walking. He turned around to see someone standing there, a girl at that.

"Sora? Is that really you?"

------

Who is the mysterious girl? How does she know Sora? Well you all can probably guess who it is but you know what I DON'T CARE!

Well I know this chapter stunk but that's just cause I ran out of ideas for the movie thing 

The next one shall be better.

_Preview of next chapter_

_-A small giggle could be heard, "I love you."_-

haha now you can try and think of the many possible ways this preview can be used for while I write the next chapter.

Oh and I'm sorry that this chapter pretty much sucked… please forgive me… it was rather sloppy.


	4. Did You Forget?

_A Vacation To Remember_

_So how did everyone like my cliff hanger? _

_Ok so it was pretty obvious but mwhahaha_

_I tried_

_Well on to the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH_

_CLAIMER: I do own Rose_

_As for your question Absie- You shall see, maybe this chapter. But probably not, it shall be soon though_

**Did You Forget?**

"Sora! It is you!" The girl ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "Oh my gosh Sora I've missed you so much!"

"Selphie, your choking me!" Sora gagged, his lack of breath barely allowing him to breath.

"Oh I'm sorry. I kind of got carried away." She released him from his bear hug and stepped back allowing Sora some breathing room. "So do you want to walk?"

"Walk? It's almost dark out." Sora looked at her strangely, _That was kind of sudden…_

"Oh come on you sissy, we have a lot to catch up on." Selphie grinned; she knew that he couldn't refuse.

"Nine years worth of stuff to catch up on." Sora added before standing beside Selphie, "That's a lot of talking."

"This is why we must walk." She insisted, starting to head back the way she had come from, "Now come on now don't lag behind."

-----

"You look pretty when you sleep." Roxas whispered through the crack in his sister's door. He watched as his sister laid there, her auburn hair now messy. Her hands rested under the side of her face and her body was turned towards him. For a brief moment, he imagined his little sister Rose lying right where Kairi was.

_Flashback_

"_Bubby, why do the angels not watch over us why we sleep?" Rose asked at the breakfast table_

"_The angels always watch over us." He replied, not really taking her question seriously._

"_My angel doesn't. I acted like I was sleeping and then looked for her. She wasn't there, I guess it's cause I'm not pretty when I sleep." Rose played with her cereal some more, letting the cheerios float around the milk. A look of disappointment clearly adorned her tiny face._

"_You're beautiful when you sleep Rose." Roxas said, messing up his sisters bright pink hair, "Your angel will always protect you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Roxas continued to look at his sister as she laid there. "Watch over her angel." He whispered before shutting her door, "Watch over my sister."

-----

Selphie and Sora continued to walk; they had been for about an hour. They exchanged stories about people they knew, well most of the people they knew. He had been avoiding the topic of one person; he knew it would come up sooner or later.

"So you haven't had a boyfriend here? That surprises me." He said, grinning.

"Sora, I could never." She said, rather shocked at the statement.

"Why not?" He asked, rather confused.

"Because…I…I…." She bent her head down to look at the ground as the continued to walk, "I couldn't forget about him."

"You mean Tidus?"

"Yeah, Tidus."

Sora laughed, "Remember when we used to play house at the little hut we made by the beach?"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Let's play house!" The little girl suggested. There were three of them there, they all sat in the sand, drawing pictures with little twigs from trees._

"_Only if he's your husband!" A little brown haired boy said, pointing at a blonde kid that sat next to him._

"_Ew, that's nasty! Why do I have to be?" The blonde haired kid objected._

"_Because you like her." The brunette said, sticking out his tongue. "Can I be a teenager if we play house?"_

"_Of course you can. Now come on sweetie we have to make the house!" The little girl said, grabbing the blonde's hand. The boy's face turned cherry colored as she pulled him along. "Why don't you want Sora as your husband?"_

_A small giggle could be heard, "I love you!" she said, letting go of the boy's hand, "Not Sora silly. Now come on!" She ran up the beach towards the little hut the three had made._

"_I love you too Selphie!" He yelled, following close behind her. "We should stay married forever Selphie. That would be fun!"_

"_Of course we can stay married forever now hurry up!" She stopped in front of a little brown hut, big enough for about 4 people. "I'll hang my jump-rope here!" She placed a small yellow/orange jump-rope onto a tiny hook and sat down. "Now what do people do when they're married?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

They both walked in silence, Selphie still had her head bent down towards the ground.

"Yeah I remember." She finally whispered, breaking the awkward moment.

"Those were some pretty good times, I remember when you told Tidus you loved him. He was so shocked, I was about to break over laughing. I mean, we were only 5. I thought you still had cooties." He looked over at Selphie, giving her one of his goofy grins.

"Has he had a…you know… girlfriend?" Selphie asked.

"Well…uh…. there were rumors but…."

"Rumors? About what?"

"That he had a girlfriend…"

"Who were they about?"

"Tidus…"

"No I meant the girl."

"I didn't know her. She was from the other side of the island, I think her name was Yuna."

Selphie looked up and started laughing, "Th...th…that's h…his…c...cousin!" She finally managed to let out between all the laughs, snorts, stutters, and giggles.

"He never told me that!" Sora whined, placing his hands on his hips, "Why golly gosh you think he would've told me!" He let on another one of his cheesy grins, "After all I was his best friend."

"Well this is my stop." Selphie said, looking up at the big house.

If big house could even describe it, it was a mansion! It looked like it had to be at least 3 to 4 stories tall with windows lining the entire thing. Towards the two middle stories was one big glass window with a large lit of chandelier centered in the middle of the building. It's front was blocked by many large white columns which were about as round as a large tree.

Sora merely ignored the size of the house, though Selphie new he wouldn't be to much in awe. He had a house about the same size in Destiny Islands, maybe even a little bigger.

"Nice place, well I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"You can stay the night? Cloud still lives with us so you can just stay with him."

"What makes you think I want to stay with that wretched thing?" Sora smirked, "Besides it's almost 1 in the morning."

"Oh don't worry, my parents are still awake. Come on, I can't let you off that easy. We still have so much we have to catch up on." She said, making sure to emphasize the word 'so'. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house, not giving him a chance to object.

"CLOUD!" Selphie screamed up a large staircase, "Sora's here!"

A bunch of loud banging sounds could be heard in multiple rooms from all around the house, her parents had obviously heard her also.

A blonde haired boy ran down the staircase, his hair stuck up in random directions, almost like Sora's but a little more contained, "Sora? Wow it is you!" Cloud came up to Sora, hugging him tightly, "Man I haven't seen you in ages. You got so big."

"Just to remind you Cloud, you're still bigger than me." Sora said between gasps for air, "And strong…er."

"Oh, heh, right." He let go of Sora, letting him some air to breath.

"Sora!" A blonde haired lady said, running up to him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Mrs. Larxene." She gave him a quick hug, and then let go of him, "So what brings you into Twilight Town? I know you parents would never move away from Destiny Islands."

"Vacation." A red haired man said, walking into the room, "Why else would his parents come here."

"You could at least say hi." Selphie muttered towards her dad, he could be rude sometimes.

"Hello Mr. Axel."

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Axel. The word Mr. makes me sound old."

"He was just trying to be polite. Goodness your grouchy, go get some sleep." Larxene ordered, pointing up the staircase.

Axel muttered a few indistinguishable words and headed up the stairs, "Nice to see you Sora."

"Same for you." Sora looked at the man as he walked up the stairs, the two never really got along very well.

There were a few moments of silence before anybody decided to speak again. It was rather strange, seeing someone you never thought you would see again, and then them being in your house.

"Well it's rather late out; I guess guys should get some rest. You can sleep in Cloud's room Sora. He has a futon in there."

"Night Mrs. Larxene/Mom/Mother." They all said, heading up to their rooms.

"I should probably call my mom." Sora said when he reached Cloud's room. "You got a phone?"

Cloud through the phone across the room to Sora, he still hadn't spoken a word

"Night Sora." The blonde boy finally spoke up. You could tell he was tired by how low his voice was.

Sora dialed the number, telling his parents he would be staying with an old friend. He layed down across the futon, pulling a blanket that layed on it over him, "_Today has been a strange day."_

-----

Sora was on the verge of falling asleep, his eyes drooped slowly beginning to shut, he was so close….

"Sora are you awake?" Selphie whispered from the hallway.

"A little." Sora said in a low voice, he was rather tired.

"Sora, I just had to know. Did you forget?"

"Forget what Selphie?"

"About me."

Silence once again filled the room, had he forgotten.

"It's not that I forgot Selph, its just..." Sora sat up, he was wide awake now, "It's… I could always remember you, remember what you looked like in all. But slowly, Tidus didn't like talking about you anymore. It brought him…pain." Sora's voice lowered.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey this is Selphie's jump-rope!" Sora said happily, pulling a jump-rope out from under Tidus's bed._

_Tidus looked at the jump-rope then quickly grabbed it from Sora, "Don't talk about her! She's not here anymore ok!" Hurt and anger clearly filled Tidus's voice._

"_I'm sorry Tidus it's just…"_

"_Shut up!" He screamed, tears swelled up in the blonde boy's eyes, "Just shut up!" He stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the large door behind him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sora, are you ok?" Selphie asked, looking at the expression across Sora's face.

"He…he…wouldn't talk about you. He refused to. Every time someone even mentioned you he'd get angry, he'd get…depressed. So we all ended up losing your name. Even in memories when people would say your name, it was just like a blank spot in the memory. It's almost as if… he wanted us to forget… he wanted to forget. If that makes any sense to you."

"But in general, you didn't forget about ME…right?"

"No, I guess we didn't."

"That's all I needed to know." She said, shutting Cloud's door, "Night Sora."

"Night Selph."

-----

_Ok so I know the Roxas/Kairi sleeping part was a little strange but I'm SLOWLY revealing Rose to you…very very very slowly…_

_She won't be coming up for another few chapters or so though :)_

_Well make sure you keep reviewing… Ellie loves reviews._

_The more reviews… the faster I make the next chapter _

_Oh and I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get up some of the chapters. It's just I've been trying to right some other fics but they all end up being crappy, weird, freaky, or they don't make sense. I'll try to put new chapters in more often because I'm going on vacation soon. Hope your enjoying the story though :)_


	5. Away Message

_A Vacation To Remember_

_Only a few more chapters till the Fic is done :(_

_Did I get this chapter up sooner than you thought I would?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH_

_CLAIMER: I own Rose_

**AWAY MESSAGE**

"You didn't have to be so rude yesterday." Larxene said, sitting down at the dinner table next to her husband, "I know you never really liked Sora or that Tidus kid but really, you could be nicer."

"I acted fine." Axel muttered sipping his coffee. His eyes didn't even look up to look at his wife, he was reading something in the paper.

"Just because you and his dad weren't very… good friends… doesn't mean you have to bring it out on Sora."

"I said, I acted fine." Axel said, slamming the paper down and leaving the room.

Larxene watched her husband leave the room, "Sometimes." She whispered, stirring her cup of coffee. "He has anger issues."

"I could've told you that." Cloud said walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge looking for some food, "Do you ever buy food?"

"We have cereal." Larxene said, pointing to the pantry next to the fridge.

Cloud pulled the milk out of the fridge, making sure he didn't slam the door while shutting it. He grabbed a bowl and opened the pantry, "Mom, this cereal is healthy…"

"Your point?"

"Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Possibly."

"I'll starve." He said, putting back the bowl.

"You can make yourself a milkshake. One of the breakfast ones."

"Are they healthy?"

"No." She lied.

"Uhuh… sure, that's what they all say when they're trying to kill their sons." He said rolling his eyes.

----

"Get up sleep head!" Selphie said, shaking Sora rapidly, "I've made plans with a friend and I want you to meet her!"

"Damn it Selphie! I was having a good dream!" Sora said, pulling the covers over his head. "Now leave me alone."

Selphie put her hands on her hips, "But Sora, I want you to meet one of my best friends. I already told her that I would hang out with her today."

"Then go with out me." Sora said. He let his arm out from under the covers and waved for her to leave.

"Come on, I really want you to meet Kairi; she's…"

"I'm up!" Sora said, sitting up really fast. Selphie laughed as Sora rubbed his head, maybe he sat up a little to quickly.

"How do you know Kairi?" Selphie said between giggles.

"I…I…met her at a…a… clothing store." Sora blushed, hopefully Selphie wouldn't notice.

"So I'm guessing you've met her brother."

"Her…brother?"

"Yeah, Roxas." Selphie said plainly. "Now hurry up, we're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"The beach of course."

"But…but I don't have swimming trunks!" Sora complained, "What am I supposed to swim in?"

"You're wearing shorts. That or you can…"

"I'll take the shorts." He said, rushing Selphie out of the room and shutting the door. He leaned against the door. _The beach? They have a beach in Twilight Town? Oh well, at least I get too…Bad Sora bad! You shouldn't be thinking those things! You barely know Kairi!_ He got off the door and walked over to Cloud's computer, opening up AIM.

"This'll be good." Sora whispered as he signed into his s/n. He looked down his buddy list, yep Tidus was on. A small smirk went across Sora's face as he started typing the away message.

_**AWAY MESSAGE:**_

**_Out with Selphie Strife and Kairi at the beach. Possibly some other people_**

_**No joke**_

_**Miss you guys ;)**_

Sora looked at his away message with satisfaction. _Wonder what Tidus's reaction will be…_

"Sora get out here now!" Selphie yelled, banging on the locked door.

He quickly pulled off his shirt, throwing it onto the futon. "You know, I'm going to drown from the weight of these shorts!" He yelled. Selphie didn't respond, meaning she probably had already headed down stairs.

He rushed down the stairs and outside to the car, Selphie was looking at him strangely. She rolled her eyes and handed him a towel, she didn't want to ask.

"What?"

"Nothing Sora, nothing." Selphie said, shaking her head, "Are you going to bring a shirt?"

"No." Selphie looked at him and rolled her eyes again, looking out the window.

Sora looked at her, kind of confused but then returned his attention to other things.

Selphie whispered something into the driver's ear. The man quickly let down the top of the corvette.

"Hope you don't mind getting your hair messy on the way." Selphie said grinning. The car pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Kairi's house

-----

Kairi was looking through her closet for a bathing suit; she was never good at deciding those kinds of things. She held up an aqua blue one piece, "This one's cute." She said holding it up to her clothes.

"He won't like it." Roxas muttered, jumping onto her bed. "Trust me, guys like two-pieces."

"Who said I was trying to impress him? Besides he's not going. It's just going to be me and Selphie." She said, hanging the one-piece back up.

Roxas muttered something under his breath that was indistinguishable to Kairi. Finally he returned his attention to her, "You say something?"

"Never mind." She looked back through her bathing suits, she hated two-pieces, she always thought they were to…revealing.

"Which one?" She asked holding up two bathing suits. She held up a green one with large white polka-dots and on the rim of the top and bottom were pink ribbons. The other one was white with large blue and brown polka-dots. Both were triangle tops.

"The white one." He said, taking a quick glance up at it.

"Ok, now can you leave?"

"Sure thing." He said, standing up from the bed. As he exited the room he turned around, poking his head inside, "Why can't we tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That we're brother and sister."

"Because you know what happened last…"

"But Sora isn't like him. I can already tell." Roxas said, shutting the door, "And plus you didn't really like that other kid. You really do like Sora." He announced between the door. Kairi let out a deep sigh, good thing he wasn't going to the beach.

-----

"We're here!" Selphie exclaimed hopping out of the corvette. "I'll be back in a second."

Sora looked up at Kairi's house, it looked almost the exact same as Selphie's only brick.

Kairi looked out her window towards the car that was waiting for her in the drive-way. There was someone in there that definitely wasn't Selphie. "Sora!" Kairi squealed. She looked down at her bathing suit, now she wished she had worn the one-piece.

"Kairi!" Roxas yelled up the stairs, "Selphie's here!"

"Shit." Kairi muttered, wrapping a towel around her. Her cheeks turned bright pink; _I can't let Sora see me like this! Wait…why was Sora with Selphie…_ She quickly shook the idea off her and headed down the stairs, the towel tightly clinging to her body.

"Have fun." Roxas said grinning, "You know maybe you can act like you drowned and then Sora can give you mouth to mouth." Roxas joked. A look of satisfaction crossed his face when he saw Kairi's face turn bright red. "Have fun!" He said again, this time pushing her out the door.

"Come on!" Selphie urged, ushering her towards the car. "You'll be sitting in the back with Sora if that's ok." Selphie opened the door to the front seat and hopped in. Kairi just kind of stood there for a second before opening the back seat of the door.

_Oh…my…gosh…look at Sora's body! Wait, Kairi, what are you thinking? Ok sure he has a nice tan and sure he has a six pack and sure he has…ok stop it Kairi._

She slowly sat down in the seat, taking quick glances over at Sora.

"You gonna wear that towel all day?" Sora asked, not noticing the color of Kairi's cheeks.

"I'll take it off when I have too."

"Why not now?"

"B…because." Kairi stuttered, her face getting brighter.

"Fine, be that way." Sora said, crossing his arms and looking in the other direction._ Did I really just say that?_

Kairi looked at him, sort of confused by his reaction. She slightly let the towel slip down, revealing part of her lightly tanned body. "I'm scared it's to revealing." She whispered.

"Oh come on!" Sora said, facing her again. "The only thing that can be TO revealing is if the whole bathing suit is see-through."

"You're a guy."

"So."

"So, guys never think anything is to revealing."

"But I'm a special guy." Sora said grinning. _What has gotten into me? Am I really saying all this?_

"Ok fine." Kairi said, slowly dropping the towel. Sora looked at her and then quickly turned his head away, his cheeks were bright red, "You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's not to revealing."

"Aw, young love." Selphie squealed.

"No, young love was you and Tidus." Sora pointed out.

SMACK

"Ouch that hurt!" Sora said, rubbing the side of his cheek.

Selphie laughed and then turned back around.

"He was on AIM before we left you know." Sora said rubbing the side of his face.

"Who's Tidus?" Kairi asked confused.

"Long story." Sora muttered, trying not to catch Selphie's attention.

Kairi looked at Sora's face. Why was his face red on both sides? He only got smacked once. "Sora…"

"Yeah."

"Your face is red on both sides."

"Oh…uh…heh…" He quickly turned back around, facing towards the outside of the car.

-----

"We're here!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping out of the car. Sora slowly got out, having no intention to rush to the beach. Kairi watched as her friend ran off, oh Selphie. Kairi got out of the car and looked towards Sora, he was moving at a slugs pace. "Come on you lazy bum!" She giggled, running right behind Selphie.

"Lazy…bum…Hey that's not very nice!" Sora said, chasing after her.

-----

Tidus continued to read the away message over and over and over. The name kept on going through his mind, _Selphie Strife_. What kind of mean practical joke was Sora playing on him?

Tidus began typing a message to Sora, but then he backspaced the whole thing. _What can I say to him?_ He began typing another message, once again backspacing it. "Damn it!" He yelled, hitting the keys on his keyboard.

"What's the matter man?" A red headed guy said, running into the room. "I thought you said you were just checking your email?"

Tears swelled up in Tidus's eyes, "Wakka…" Tidus whispered. Wakka walked up to the computer, reading Sora's away message.

"Selphie…wait…isn't that the…"

"Yes!" Tidus screamed. He looked at the computer and then down at the keys. He didn't say a word for about a minute, just staring down at the keys, "Wakka can you go for a second?" Tidus asked, not looking at his friend. Wakka understood and left the room.

Tidus slowly began typing for what seemed like hours but only took a few seconds

_Hey Sora. If you're really there_

_With Selphie_

_Can you tell her…_

_I love her_

-----

_This chapter is officially…over_

_I know, these characters are so OOC right?_

_Well…I had something so say and now I forgot…_

_Dang it_

_Well anyways_

_Please review…Ellie loves them._

_The more reviews_

_The quicker I get up the next chapter _

_Oh and that Cloud part was kind of random…well sort of…_

_P.S.- I know this chapter had little to do with the Away Message but I couldn't think of a good chapter title…please forgive me :(_


	6. The Beach

_A Vacation to Remember_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH_

_Claimer: I own Rose_

**The Beach**

"Caught you!" Sora said, wrapping his arms around Kairi.

"Sora! Let me go!" She giggled trying to break free of his grasp.

"Not until your wet!" He said, picking her up and running towards the water.

"No!" She screamed, clinging her arms around Sora's neck, "Please don't! My hair will get messed up!"

Sora looked at her and started laughing, "Come on Kairi, we're here to have fun!"

His feet splashed in the cold water as it slowly came up upon the sand and then retracted back into the mass of waves. A small wave came up, sweeping onto Kairi's back.

"Sora it's cold!" She complained, pulling herself up farther away from the water.

"Well that just means we'll have to dunk you so that you can adapt to it." He said grinning.

She put on a pouty face and looked up at him, "You wouldn't dare."

Sora looked out towards the ocean and then back at Kairi, "Remember Kairi, I didn't get you wet." A goofy grin was plastered across his face, "Blame God."

As if on cue, a medium sized wave, just above Sora's head, came crashing down on the two. Sora stayed firm, making sure not to topple over with the girl in his arms.

You two are soaked!" Selphie said, giggling from behind them, "Kairi's never gotten that wet from the beach before!"

Kairi just kind of blinked, opening her eyes; surprisingly there wasn't any salt water in them. Sora looked at her and set her down, "Well there's a first for everything right."

Kairi just laughed, splashing water at her two friends, "I'll get you back for that." She said laughing.

They all started chasing each other; laughing, splashing, throwing mud at one another, jumping over the waves… Kairi hadn't had this much fun at the beach since… who knows how long.

-----

"Drinks anyone?" Selphie directed towards a cooler she had brought. They were all sitting down on the sand now, taking a break from their tiresome games.

"Yes, a Dr. Pepper." Kairi asked.

"Make that two." Sora said.

"No, make that three." A blonde haired kid said, sitting down next to Selphie.

Selphie just looked at him strangely before handing them all a Dr. Pepper.

Sora looked in shock at the blonde haired kid; slowly scooting towards him he leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Tidus! You flew all the way over hear just from that away message!"

"You bet." Tidus said casually, moving the soda tab so that the Dr. Pepper opened, "I don't think she recognizes me though."

"You've changed a lot." Sora pointed out.

"Well don't tell her it's me…yet."

Sora just nodded his head in agreement before sitting back up. Kairi and Selphie had chosen to ignore the two and were in their own little conversation.

"So shall we go back out to the water?" Sora suggested.

"Already?" Selphie said, rather disappointed, "I'm still kind of tired."

"I'll stay with her." Tidus said, motioning for the two to leave. Kairi just looked back and forth between Sora and the blonde haired boy, was she missing something?

"Come on Kairi!" Sora said, grabbing Kairi's hand and running towards the waves, "We can have fun without them."

-----

Selphie and Tidus sat in silence as they watched Sora and Kairi in the water.

"They're cute together." Selphie whispered as she watched them in the water.

"They're dating? Sora never told me…"

"I didn't know you knew Sora." Selphie said, "And no, they're not dating, they will be soon."

"You seem pretty confident, you always were."

"Stop acting like you know me." Selphie spat.

"You weren't always a bitch though." Tidus muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You don't even know me! I've never even seen you before!"

"Yes you have."

"Then what's my name?"

"Selphie."

Selphie just sat in silence, "So what's your name?"

"Have I changed that much?"

"Changed?"

"You haven't changed a bit. Well you have, you're more…um…developed…but you hair and face…"

Selphie just sat their, looking out towards the ocean; this boy had her so confused.

"So how did you know me?"

"We were old friends." He said. He didn't want to give her too much info; she had to find out who he was herself.

"Well you're definitely not Riku." Selphie said. She had a look on her face that said, I'm-in-a-deep-train-of-thought-so-don't-interrupt-me.

Tidus just looked over at her, a small smile on his face.

"Give me a hint." She said, looking over towards him. She pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapper her arms around them.

Tidus thought for a second, any hint he gave would be a big give away. A smirk went up his unusually tanned face, "Let's play house."

-----

Kairi swiped her hand across the water; splashing Sora in the face.

"Oh no you didn't." He said laughing, splashing her back.

"Ew, I got water up my nose." She said, "It hurts."

Sora laughed at the look on Kairi's face; it was a childish/pouty/cute look.

"Ok then Miss Pouty, let's jump over the waves." He started running towards a big wave that was heading towards them.

"Wait!" She yelled, chasing after him. Once she caught up she grabbed on to his hand, "So I won't go backwards." She added. Sora's cheeks turned bright red.

"Ok."

They waited for the wave to come, it was a few feet away, "Ok, J…U…M…P… JUMP!" They shouted, jumping over the wave.

It was obviously more powerful then they expected because it knocked Kairi back, dragging Sora along with her. They had been pushed back towards where it was only a few inches deep.

Kairi had one hand over her eyes; trying to protect them from the salt water. The other hand was behind her head, being pinned down by something. She opened her eyes to see Sora practically on top of her, only thing that kept him from being was his other arm which he was propping himself up on his fore-arm.

"You know, right now we're pretty close." He whispered. It was true though, their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"Yeah, we are." She whispered back. She looked up towards Sora's eyes, they were so…beautiful. _Wow, he looks really hot close up. But I can't like him. He lives so far away, to far away. But…I think I'm falling for him. No Kairi you can't. But…_

Tears swelled up in Kairi's eyes, _Great now I'm going to look like a baby._

"Don't cry Kairi." Sora said. He pulled the hand that had been pinning her hand down up so that he could wipe away her tears. Of course this brought him even closer to her face so they were only about one centimeter away, maybe even less. "We're supposed to be having fun." He let his fingers run across her cheek, slowly moving back and forth.

"Sora…" Kairi whispered, "Sora, I think that I li…" Kairi couldn't build up the courage to say it, they were only friends, if even that.

Sora just stayed there patiently, she obviously wasn't going to finish her sentence. The edge of Sora's lipped turned slightly upward, "I like you to Kairi." He said. He bent down, kissing her lips lightly for a second.

"I hope Selphie didn't see that. She'll never let me go for it." Kairi said softly.

"Actually, she's kind of...um…with Tidus…making out…on the beach at the moment."

"Tidus? That's Tidus?"

"Yeah, so if you're worried about Selphie seeing us then…"

"I'm not." Kairi said, pulling Sora's face closer to hers, "Not at all." She kissed Sora again. Sora, after a second of shock, finally started kissing her back. Kairi moved her tongue so that it danced along his lips, begging for him to open up. Sora waited a few moments, not immediately giving in. Finally he did though, letting Kairi's tongue into his mouth. Sora started moving his tongue, making it play around with hers. Slowly he started moving his tongue so that it went into her mouth. He licked the rim of her lip, letting her know what he was doing. Their first kiss was perfect.

-----

The sun was setting slowly down, casting vibrant colors across the ocean waters. Sora sat there, his arm wrapped around Kairi's shoulder. Selphie and Tidus had left a little while ago, heading out to get something to eat together and to catch up on a few things.

"This night has been perfect." Sora whispered, looking down at Kairi.

"Yeah it has. No matter what date it is." Kairi said, smiling up at him.

"Date?"

Kairi looked down at the ground, "My sister left on this day."

"She…died?" Sora asked. Sora didn't want to sound rude but he didn't really understand what Kairi meant by left.

"No, she didn't die." Kairi said, tears swelling up in her eyes, "She was..."

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a little bit past midnight. The rain was pouring down hard and the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning were no more than a few seconds apart. _

_Kairi sat in her bed, worried about her little sister. Rose usually would've been in Kairi's room by now; she always came into Kairi's room when it was like this._

"_I should go check on her." Kairi said, getting up from her bed. She walked down the staircase and down a small hallway. As she walked down the hallway she could hear her little sister's voice getting louder._

"_Kairi! Kairi help me!" The little girl screamed._

_Kairi ran down to her sister's bedroom, the door was locked._

"_Kairi!" Rose screamed again, "Kairi no! Kairi!"_

_Kairi slammed on the door, it wouldn't budge._

"_Roxas, Mom, Dad! Somebody!" Kairi yelled. Foot steps could be heard coming from the upstairs._

"_Rose what's the matter!" Kairi yelled, no one replied. "Rose!" Kairi continued to bang on the door, trying to make it open._

_Roxas quickly ran up from behind Kairi, moving her to the side. He backed up and rammed into the door, knocking it off its hinges. _

_No one was in the room, Rose was gone. The window was wide open, raining pouring through into the bedroom. _

"_Rose!" Kairi screamed, breaking down into sobs. "No…my sister…"_

"_I'll call the police." Roxas said, rushing out of the room._

_Kairi lay their, letting the rain pour onto her, "No, Rose…Rose…Rose…"_

"_Kairi!" Her mom said, rushing in to her daughter. "Kairi it's ok, we'll get Rose back, we'll get her back. The police are on their way." Her mother said, holding her daughter close to her, "They'll search the area, we'll get her back…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"She was stolen…" Kairi said, tears falling from her face, "I couldn't help her…"

Sora held Kairi close to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. "It's ok Kairi, it wasn't your fault." He pulled her face up so that it looked at his, "It wasn't your fault." He repeated, kissing her on the lips again. He pulled back, Kairi just gave him a half smile.

"Thankyou Sora." Kairi said, kissing him again, "For everything."

-----

_Now you all know the story behind Rose_

_And obviously she was not found_

_Oh and by the way…the next chapter MIGHT be the last chapter…_

_Did you like how Tidus came?_

_I couldn't let Selphie always be alone_

_I mean…_

_It had to happen_

_Well please Review…_

_The next chapter should be up soon!_


	7. One Last Day Together

_A Vacation to Remember_

_WARNING: this chapter will be…long_

_Ok, the next chapter will be the last chapter._

_If I come up with some brilliant idea to make another chapter though, then there might be one more._

_But that is very unlikely._

_DICLAIMER: I do not own KH_

_CLAIMER: Rose is mine…_

**One Last Day Together**

A long yawn was let out of the auburn haired girl's mouth. "Ow my back." She groaned as she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Sora's face only a few centimeters from hers. He had obviously been watching her for his cobalt blue eyes were looking down at her.

"Good morning Kairi." He whispered. He gave her a small smile and kissed her fore-head. "Did you sleep good last night?"

"We fell asleep on the beach?" She didn't remember falling asleep there.

"Well you did and I didn't want to leave you here alone so I decided it would be best if I stayed here with you." He looked down at her letting his eyebrows furrow, "Did you forget last night completely?"

"No I remember don't worry." She smiled, "I didn't remember falling asleep here."

"Ok just making sure." Sora moved his arms that were wrapped around Kairi so that he could prop himself up. Once he did, he helped Kairi sit up also, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "K…Kairi…I have something to tell you." He whispered. She could tell he was worried.

"Yes Sora."

"Kairi, I'm leaving tomorrow. So today is going to be our last day together." He looked down at her to see tears swelling up in her eyes, "Kairi I'm really sorry." He wrapped his arms around her again, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"B…but…you can't leave me. You just can't." She said through her sobs, she seemed to be crying a lot lately.

"Don't cry sweetie." He said, wiping the tears from underneath her eyes, "I'll be able to visit."

"It won't be the same Sora…" She whispered.

"Well let's not spend our last day together filled with tears and sadness." He said, standing up from the sandy beach, "Let's go have some fun."

Kairi nodded her head in agreement, wiping the rest of the tears from her face. "Do I look ok?" She asked.

"You look absolutely fantastic." Sora grinned, "Now let's go."

"Um…Sora."

"Yes."

"You have to put your shirt on."

"Crap, I didn't bring one remember."

"Well then I'll just have to cling onto you really tight so none of the other girls try and steal you." Kairi said clinging onto Sora's arm.

"That or I could just pick you up and kiss in you up in front of all of them like this." He swooped Kairi off her feet, holding her like a bride. He then leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips.

Once he had broken the kiss Kairi grinned, "I don't think they would fall for that. Maybe we should kiss longer. You'll need to demonstrate again."

"Ok if you insist."

He leaned back over and started kissing her again. While kissing her, Sora slowly moved Kairi down towards the sand, finally making it so she was laying against it. He crawled over her, not breaking the kiss in the process. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing down the side of her neck down to where the neck and shoulder meet.

Kairi giggled, it kind of tickled where he was kissing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "You're perfect." She looked down towards Sora, "Wait are you…"

He smiled, "You have a hickie on your neck."

"I don't mind." She said before giving him a peck on the lips, "We better go, the beach is about to open."

"Do we have to?" Sora whined before rolling over and lying on his back, "I was having fun."

"We can pick up where we left off later." She said, letting her fingers walk over his stomach.

"But not on the beach." He pointed out, "The beach made it all the more romantic."

"We can make it romantic wherever we go." She said, kissing him again, "Now come on, we can't make any of the girls jealous if we don't leave the beach to show them our bridal sweep." She stood up; _aw he looks so cute when he pouts._

"Ok, ok you win." He said, standing up from the beach and grabbing her hand, "Let's go."

Kairi quickly pulled a pair of shorts she had brought over her bathing suit bottoms before running off of the beach with Sora.

-----

"I so beat you." Kairi grinned triumphantly; she and Sora were playing DDR at the local arcade.

"I so let you win." Sora countered, "It wouldn't be right if I didn't let you."

"Sure you did." Kairi said rolling her eyes, "You know I'm better than you at DDR."

Sora just stuck out his tongue childishly, "Then we'll have to have a rematch. This time I won't go easy." He pulled some quarters out of his pocket and stuck them in the slot. The screen started blinking and then quickly went to the _Choose a Song_ screen.

Sora chose _Abyss_ and then both set it onto heavy, "Let the games begin!" He exclaimed, hitting the X button on the DDR mat.

"You know I was wondering." Sora said while they were pounding the dance mat during the song, "Why didn't you tell me Roxas was your brother?"

Kairi slightly tripped, missing a few of the arrows, "Who told you Roxas was my brother?"

"Well first of all he was at the door when we came to pick you up."

"He was inside the door though so how would you know he was there? He was out of site."

"Ok fine, Selphie told me."

"Oh." The song ended, Kairi lost by 3 boos. "I would've won if I hadn't tripped." She complained, crossing her arms.

"Excuses, excuses." Sora joked, jumping of the dance mat, "So he is your brother?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I used to KIND of like this guy. His name was Seifer. He had moved here and I thought he was kind of cute, not really though. Well anyways him and my brother didn't like each other but he liked me. When he found out Roxas was my brother though…'

"Oh come on you actually thought I didn't like your brother?"

"Well…I don't know. It's a pretty stupid reason not to tell you…I know." Kairi bent her head down in embarrassment; it was a pretty stupid reason.

"It's ok Kairi." Sora said, pushing up her chin, "I won't hold it against you...for to long." He stuck out his tongue at her again.

"Oh ok." Kairi said, pulling at his arm, "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Where do you suppose we go?" Sora said, taking hold of her hand and walking out of the arcade with her.

"The mall has some pretty decent food."

"Kairi I don't have a shirt on."

"So, I don't mind." She grinned, she liked seeing Sora without a shirt on, he had one nice body.

"Ok, only for you."

-----

When they reached the mall Kairi just kept on grinning. Girls were looking at Sora, obviously admiring him. Kairi was proud to be the girl holding his hand and clinging onto his arm. Sora didn't really seem to notice their stares though.

"So where shall we eat?" He asked as he opened the door for her to walk into the food court.

"Do you like Subway?"

"I'll eat anything."

"Then subway it is." Kairi retook hold of Sora's hand and dragged him towards Subway.

"Hello welcome to Subway; how may I help…Oh hi Kairi…and Sora. Am I missing something? Sora has no shirt on…holding hands with Kairi…" Kairi quickly let go of Sora's hand when she realized who it was.

"H…hi Olette." Kairi blushed a deep scarlet color, "I forgot you worked here…."

Sora stayed silent, his cheeks bright pink.

"I'm not going to even ask why you don't have a shirt on." Olette said looking over at Sora.

"Who doesn't have a shirt on?" A male voice from behind the register asked. The person peered over the black object to see down where Olette was standing. "Sora…?"

"Hi Hayner…" Sora managed to give a wave towards the blonde.

"Now you've got me interested." Hayner left his spot in front of the register and headed over to where Olette was standing, "I'll ask, why do you not have a shirt on?"

"Well…uh…" Sora scratched his head. He could tell them they went to the beach and got left there alone by Selphie and Tidus…but that not come out right. "It…was…uh…hot outside."

"Oh." Olette and Hayner sighed at the same time. They probably wanted a more interesting story.

"I don't believe you but whatever just order a sandwich." Hayner mumbled before walking off.

"Ok, we'll have a 12in. Italian Cheese Bread with Teriyaki chicken, Provolone Cheese, and Bacon…" Kairi moved down the counter to look at the toppings, "Um…and some banana peppers, onions, salt & pepper, oil, and vinegar."

"You could've just said the usual." Olette muttered before putting the sandwich together.

Sora pulled out his wallet and placed the money for the sandwich on the counter. "You want something to drink?" He directed towards Kairi, "Yeah Dr. Pepper no ice please.'

"Two Dr. Peppers, one no ice." He added, putting some more money on the counter.

Once they had gotten their food they sat down at a two seat table. Girls were still staring at Sora; some of them were practically drooling.

"Do you not care how those girls drooling over you?" Kairi asked before taking a bite of her side of the sub.

"The only person I want drooling over me is you." Sora said, pushing the end of Kairi's nose, "By the way, why didn't you drool over me like that when you saw me without a shirt?"

"I did I was just up in my bedroom."

"Ah, so the truth comes out." Sora smirked. He took a bite out of his sandwich, "I've ever ad a sanwich his goo."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kairi instructed. Sora just rolled his eyes in response.

Once he had finished chewing and started speaking again, "I've never had a sandwich this good." He repeated.

"I know, I'm genius aren't I?"

"A beautiful genius." He said, leaning over the table and kissing her.

"Why Thankyou handsome." She said, returning the kiss. "Now we must go, if Hayner and Olette saw that they'll never let it go."

-----

"That's weird, Roxas isn't home." Kairi said, opening the front door. In fact, nobody was home.

"I better not come in then, I don't want them thinking any…"

"Oh its fine. Come on." Kairi said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. She shut the door and locked it. "Here I'll show you around."

Kairi gave him a quick tour of the house, making sure to avoid Rose's room though; she didn't like going into it.

"This is my room." She said, opening the big white door.

Sora looked around the room; it was rather big for a child/teenager's room. "Nice room." He complemented, sitting down on the big plush bed, "Your bed is comfy." He leaned back, letting his whole body rest on the bed.

"Oh come on now. Don't be lazy, we have to go." She came over and tried to pull Sora off the bed. "Come on you have…to…get…up…oh!" She exclaimed. She had tripped in her intent to get Sora off her bed and was now completely on top of Sora.

"Now, now Kairi." Sora said, poking the end of Kairi's nose, "You better not try to seduce me while I'm lying on your bed without a shirt on. It might come across wrong."

"Sora…" Kairi complained looking into his eyes, "Who said I had to seduce you?" She leaned forward and kissed him, placing her hands under his back.

Sora broke the kiss for a second, "But maybe I have to seduce you…" He said, rolling her over so that he was on top. "Now where were we…?" He leaned back down and started kissing her again. He let his tongue roll over her lips playfully, tickling their rims.

Kairi opened up her mouth slightly, letting his tongue enter. He slid his hand under her back, and then he remembered; Kairi was only wearing a bathing suit top.

Kairi ran her hands down his chest and over his stomach, feeling the muscles as she went along. He really was well built. Once she reached the bottom of his stomach, she let her hands slide along to his back, letting them rest along his waist.

Sora let his hands move down the side of her body, resisting the temptation to just pull the bow in the back that held her top together. His hands slid down to wear her shorts were. He slowly started pulling them down.

"Sora…" Kairi said, breaking the kiss.

"It's ok. Your wearing bathing suit bottoms underneath."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it sweetie." He said, leaning down and kissing her again. Once the shorts reached her ankles she pulled her feet out hesitantly, _I hope this isn't turning into what it seems like it's turning into._

Sora seemed to be losing control of himself, not completely but he still was. His hands rubbed up and down the side of her thigh. _What the hell am I doing!_ He yelled in his mind, _Sora get a grip on yourself! You just pulled off Kairi's shorts…and her bathing suit is held together by bows on the bottoms too…hm…I wonder…wait! Bad Sora bad!_

Sora broke the kiss, "Kairi, I think this should stop before it gets any farther…"

"We won't get that far don't worry." She insisted, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know Kairi I…"

"Come on Sora, I was having fun." She looked up at him with a pouty face.

"Ok, only cause your irresistible." He said grinning, "Now where were we?"

"Well I think you were right here." She said, moving his hands to her sides and his face close to hers, "And I was right here." She put both of her hands on the rim of his shorts.

"Oh, yes I remember now." He said kissing her again. His hands came up to where the bows of her bathing suit were…oh how it was tempting.

_Don't do it Sora…you'll regret it _said a little voice inside Sora's head.

_You'll regret it if you don't_ said another voice

_She'll get mad at you_

_She'll think you don't like her enough_

_That's not true_

_Yes it is_

_No it's not_

_Yes it is_

_No it's not_

_Yes it is_

_Shut up…just listen to me Sora_

_No, the other lies_

_You liar_

_No you are_

_Am not_

_Are too_

_Am not_

_Are too_

Sora shut the voices out of his mind. His fingers fumbled over the bows, going in and out of their holes. He quickly moved his hands away from the bows and to her back. _Good move Sora_. He told himself. He didn't want to risk ruining their day by doing something stupid.

-----

"Kairi I'm home!" Roxas shouted as he unlocked the front door.

"Uh oh." Sora said, getting off of Kairi's bed, "Where do I go?"

"Um…uh…hold on." Kairi jumped off the bed to go put some clothing on.

Sora pulled his shorts on quickly. Last thing he needed was Roxas walking in on him like that.

"Kairi!" Roxas yelled, heading up the stairs, "Are you home?"

"Yes I'm here!" She yelled through her closet door.

Sora sat down at the desk in Kairi's room, acting as if he was surveying to items on the desk.

"Can I come in?" Asked Roxas's voice at the door.

Kairi rushed out of the closet and leaned up against her dresser, "Yeah you can."

Roxas opened the door; something wasn't right with this picture. "Hi Sora." He said, surveying the boy that sat at his sister's desk.

"Hey Roxas." Sora said innocently; if Roxas found out him and Kairi almost had…well...had done…Roxas would explode.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, looking over to his sister.

"N…no…I just finished showing Sora around the house."

"At 10pm?"

"Y…yeah." Kairi stuttered. She wasn't very good at lying.

"Mhm." Roxas said rather loudly, showing that he didn't believe the two. "Why do you not have a shirt on Sora?"

"Because we were outside earlier and it was hot so I didn't bring one."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll be leaving then." Roxas said shutting the door.

"I better be leaving too." Sora said, his head held low.

"We'll meet again one day, right?" Kairi asked, tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

"Yeah, I promise we will." He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll miss you Kairi, don't you ever forget that."

Kairi just nodded her head, she didn't want Sora to see her cry again, "Email sometime ok?" She whispered, writing her email down onto a piece of paper, "Tell me if you're ever going to come back here."

"I promise." He said, sticking the paper into his pocket.

"So you only got to stay for 3 days?"

"Yeah I guess so." He wrapped his arms around Kairi, "Bye Kairi." She hugged him back and then they let go. Sora walked towards the door, "Just…just don't forget me ok?"

"I won't." She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded his head and opened the door, "Bye Roxas!" He yelled down the hall.

"See ya Sora." He said peeking his head out from his bedroom.

Sora gave a small smile before leaving the house and heading towards the hotel, he would never forget her, never.

-----

_Wow I reached 10 pages…_

_Well I hope you liked the super long chapter!_

_Make sure to review_

_The next chapter WILL BE the last chapter_


	8. Surprise, Surprise

_A Vacation To Remember_

_The final chapter sigh_

_Well I'm glad a bunch of you enjoyed the story :)_

_Well here is the final chapter…most of you are going to hate me for this_

_giggle_

_but…in a way you'll still love me…sort of…possibly_

_ok no you'll just hate me…period_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH_

_CLAIMER: I own Rose evil laughter_

_Now onto the story!_

**Surprise, Surprise**

_3 Weeks after vacation_

Sora yawned and opened his eyes to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring into his, "Mother…why are you staring at me?"

"No reason." His mom said innocently, "I just happened to walk in and see an IM message up on the screen from Tidus."

Sora sat up quickly, looking at his mother strangely, "Mom…what did the message say?"

"Well…I could tell you. But I think it's better if you read it yourself…" His mom quickly scurried out of the room leaving a baffled Sora sitting on his bed.

After sitting there for a few more moments, Sora finally swung his legs over the bed and headed over to his computer.

On the screen was an IM from **blitzballcrazzy**

**Blitzballcrazzy: Hey Sora**

**Bliztballcrazzy: Ok so you're probably still sleeping…**

**Blitzballcrazzy: which for my sake might be a good thing…**

**Blitzballcrazzy ok it is def. a good thing…**

**Blitzballcrazzy: Well anyways….um….I have something to tell you**

**Blitzballcrazzy: Please don't kill me Sora….**

**Blitzballcrazzy: pretty please?**

**Blitzballcrazzy: I'll buy you a cookie :)**

**Blitzballcrazzy: of course I should probably be saving the money for the baby I'm going to be having soon with Selphie…..**

**Blitzballcrazzy: heh…so….um…how's Kairi doing?**

**Blitzballcrazzy: Ok please don't murder me…it was an accident ok!**

**Blitzballcrazzy has signed off**

Sora looked at the screen wide eyed; it was taking him a moment to register what Tidus had typed. "Tidus…kid…16!" Sora continued to stare at the screen.

He reached for the phone, quickly dialing Tidus's cell-phone number.

RING RING RING

Tidus looked down at his cell-phone, "You are receiving a call from SORA." He read off the phone. Tidus took a big gulp of air before answering the phone.

"H…hi Sora." Tidus said hesitantly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sora practically screamed into the phone.

"I wasn't thinking…"

"Well I could've guessed that much."

"Shut up Sora, for all you know you could be in the same situation."

"What makes you even think I did _that_ with her."

"She told Selphie."

"Oh…"

"Sora…we're to young to have kids."

"YOU'RE to young. Kairi hasn't said anything."

"Maybe she's scared to talk to you."

"She wouldn't be scared to talk to me."

"Actually…Selphie has known for about a week now…she was scared to tell me."

"Well that's because…I didn't get her pregnant Tidus."

"We'll see. Life has been quite surprising lately." Tidus hung up the phone, a grin on his face.

-----

Sora stared at the phone for a little while longer, Tidus knew something.

He quickly shook off the idea of him having a kid, or Kairi not telling him if he did have one.

He quickly grabbed some casual clothing, "Mom I'm going out for a while." He yelled, guessing his mom was downstairs. He opened the door to see a rather annoyed looking mother standing there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sora, we're going to have a talk."

-----

"I don't need to do this…thing Selphie." Kairi said, looking down at the thermometer like object, "I'm not pregnant."

"Come on Kairi, you could at least check. I mean after all, you've been having violent mood swings, morning sickness, and I'm guessing Sora didn't use a…"

"Ok, I'll try it but I already know I'm not."

"Don't get your hopes up." Selphie said, rolling her eyes while handing the object to Kairi. "I'll leave you alone so you can have some time staring down at it when you see the results. I'll be in the kitchen." Selphie headed down the stairs towards Kairi's kitchen.

Kairi looked at the object, "Well here it goes."

-----

"First of all, who's Kairi?" Sora's mom said, sitting down on his bed.

"Um…a girl."

"Well I would hope she was a girl if you had sex with her."

"How much of my conversation did you listen to?"

"The whole thing." Sora's mom said casually.

"Oh."

"So do you know if she's pregnant or are you just hoping she's not?"

"Well…uh…she hasn't called me or anything."

"Why doesn't she just come and tell you in person?"

"Cause…um…she lives in Twilight Town." Sora winced at the expression on his mother's face. It was a mix of shock, awe, disgust, and confusion.

"You mean to tell me that you only knew the girl for 3 days!"

Sora nodded his head, now a tad bit to scared to even speak. To his surprise his mom all of the sudden started…smiling.

"I'm going to have a grandchild!" She squealed, running up and hugging Sora.

"Mom, she's not pregnant."

His mom gave him a devious smile and a look that said sure-she-isn't before leaving the room.

-----

"Damn it Selphie did you rig this!" Kairi screamed running down the stairs.

"Nope, it's supposed to be 99.7 accurate though."

"Well there is always that 3...right?"

"Kairi your pregnant, get over it."

"B…but…I'm only 16!"

Roxas listened upstairs, trying to block out the conversation that was being held below. Kairi…pregnant…never; Sora wouldn't do that. Of course he had suspicions since the day that Sora had been in her room and Kairi was acting weird. But he only suspected it…right? It was all just supposed to be in his mind, not something that actually happened.

Roxas picked up his cell-phone, dialing Sora's number. They were going to have a talk.

-----

RING RING RING

Sora picked up his cell-phone; it was Roxas, "Hello?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You had sex with my sister!"

"Who told you that?"

"The fact that I found out she's fucking pregnant!"

Sora looked down at the phone; no, this couldn't be happening. Kairi would've told him right?

"Bye Roxas." Sora said coldly, hanging up the cell-phone, now, he was pissed.

RING RING RING

Kairi picked up her cell-phone, the number was blocked, "Hello?"

"Hey it's Sora." Sora tried to hide the anger that was in his voice, it didn't work out to well.

"Is s…something…w…wrong…S…Sora?" Kairi tried not to stutter.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" His voice rose, scaring even himself in how harsh he sounded.

"I just found out!" She said trying to defend herself.

"Liar, you probably found out when Selphie did." Sora said, hanging up the phone.

Kairi broke down in tears, falling down to her knees. Sora hated her now, "Selphie…" She whispered. Selphie walked over to comfort her.

"It's ok Kairi; Tidus reacted the same way too."

-----

Sora walked out of his room, his mom having an I-told-you-so smirk on her face.

"Need to clear my head." He said bluntly before heading down the stairs and out the door.

Where exactly he was walking to, he didn't really know. The direction he seemed to be heading though wasn't one he would usually take. This road led to the part of the town that wasn't so good.

Soon, after about ten minutes of walking, he was in that part of town. Old run down buildings, most of them abandoned, adorned the gravel roadside. He didn't mind at the moment though, no one should bother him.

"Help me!" A voice screamed. Sora turned to see a little girl being taken into what seemed to be an abandoned building by a man, forcefully.

The man hit her in the side of the head, trying to get the little girl to shut up. The girl hung onto the door for dear life, something definitely wasn't right with that picture.

Sora rushed up to the door, pulling the little girls arms off the door and grabbing her waist, yanking her from the man that was trying to take her.

"Stay behind me." Sora directed. The little girl just nodded her head and stood behind Sora, grabbing on to the end of his shirt.

"You want to fight me huh?" The man said, holding up both fists, "I'd like to see you try."

"He won't have to." Another voice said. In a few seconds the man in front of Sora was flat on his back, a big red punch mark visible on the side of his face.

"I could've taken him Riku." Sora said, giving the silver haired teen in front of him a small smile.

"Goodness, a Thankyou would've done it. Now come on, we shouldn't be in this part of town anyways."

Sora picked up the little girl that was still shivering, "Don't worry we won't hurt you." He said, smiling down at her. She looked like she hadn't eaten in months. Her small childish figure looking even smaller without any fat on it, she was skin and bones.

Crystal tears swelled up into the girls olive colored eyes, "C…can…I have food?" She asked, rather scared. She must have had a bad experience when asking for food before.

Riku looked over at the little girl and then back up at Sora, obviously thinking the same thing he was, "Of course you can. Do you want Icecream?"

The little girl nodded her head in excitement, "Icecream!"

-----

Tidus sat in his room, twiddling his fingers. Selphie had called him, telling him the news about Kairi and Sora. Tidus hadn't expected Sora to react like that; of course Sora probably wouldn't have expected Tidus's reaction either.

He sighed, jumping off his bed and heading down to the kitchen, food always seemed to make him feel better.

-----

"So how long have you lived here?" Sora questioned the pink haired girl

"Three months." She replied, licking her cone of icecream.

"And how old are you?" Riku asked, looking at the girl inquisitively.

"I'm eight."

"Oh." The boys said in unison.

They watched the girl eat the icecream like it was some sort of treasure. She'd take a lick of it, look down at it, smile, and then take another lick. Repeating the process over and over

"Did you know who that man was?" Sora questioned. He continued to watch the little girl. Her eyes opened wide, letting her big olive orbs wander over to where Sora was sitting.

"I always call them Mr. None of them ever give me a name."

"Wait, you mean you're 'passed' around?"

The little girl looked down at the ground, her eyes swelling with tears. She didn't respond and just kept on licking her icecream. Riku and Sora got the hint.

"I'm sorry." Sora said, he didn't mean to hit the little girl's soft spot.

"So what's your name?" Riku asked; that seemed to cheer the girl up a bit.

-----

RING RING RING

Kairi looked down at her cell-phone, it was Sora. She looked at it, Selphie gave her a nod, telling her it was ok. "Hello." She whispered.

"Kairi I'm sorry for how I reacted. Can I give you a forgive me present?"

Kairi gave Selphie a strange look, "Yeah…ok."

"Ok hold on one second."

Kairi listened as the phone was passed to someone else.

"Hello sissy." The voice on the other side of the phone said cheerfully.

Kairi broke out in tears, "Rose?"

-----

The end!

Please don't hate me hides

If it makes any of you feel any better….

There's going to be a sequel :)

Maybe….can't promise it though

Well it kind of had a happy ending… sort of

Well review and tell me if this should have a sequel or not!


End file.
